Second Chance
by TheTwixer
Summary: Russian meets chinese girl - in the middle of the night. Just one moment. Two people, who didn't know each other suddenly get along - a bit more than before. [Bryan/Mariah]


This is the translation of my german story "Zweite Chance". The Pairing is Bryan/Mariah - I hope you like it :)

**Second Chance**

The sky was still pitch black and the air was cool in Russias capital city. Freezing cold. Small snow flakes were falling from the sky and melting as soon as they touched the ground.  
Bryan looked up from the street an saw her. Bright pink hair, wearing a blue scarf and a black coat. He knew her from the russian Beyblade-Worldchampionships.

Mariah from the White Tigers.

She didn't change since the last Worldchampionships, she just became older... No, older was the wrong word - grown up. She became more grown up in the last seven years that passed by. In those years everyone changed. But what was Mariah doing right here at this time? Perhaps she was lost?  
Determined, he walked towards her, but she apparently didn't notice him. Instead, she looked lost through the night. This was his chance to make up for things he did in the past.

He asked her. "Do you need help?"  
Surprised, she turned around. Her look was dazed and she staggered a bit. Mariahs movements were unsure. Bryan was wondering.  
"I'm beyond help...", Mariah sighed. "You're from the Demolition Boys, aren't you?", she asked. Bryan had trouble understanding here, because she slurred a bit.

Drunk.

She was drunk - and on her own. Now he realised that she was clutching a beer bottle in her left hand.  
"What are you doing out here?", he asked without answering her question. She didn't expect an answer anyway.

"I fought with my brother... and I think he's blaming me for losing in the Worldchampionships", whispered Mariah sadly. Depressed, She looked at the ground. Bryan felt sorry for her.  
In the Worldchampionships, the White Tigers were blading against the underdog from Great Britain. Gary lost his round, because he underestimated his opponent. Because of that, Lee wanted to be second in row, instead of third. He wanted to surprise his opponents, but unfortunately all he could achieve was a draw and suddenly, it was up to Mariah to gain a victory or it would be over for them. She really gave her best, but it wasn't enough. She lost the match and for the White Tiger Team it was over.

Bryan had seen the match and the underdogs were pretty good.  
"Your opponents were blading really well. When they get through the quarter-finals, we'll probably meet them in the semi-finals", he said, "and it wasn't your fault that the White Tigers lost."  
"Thanks... that's nice", answered Mariah and smiled. She had a beautiful smile.  
"Where have you been?", he asked and frowned, before he looked around. It was still dark, but he could make out some figures in the distance.

Mariah turned around and looked down the road she came from. "Over there is a small bar. I've been sitting in there for a while, because I didn't want to get back to our hotel... but then there was this strange guy who tried to start talking to me... that's why I left. And because the barkeeper called last order - at five!", she complained enraged. Toghether with the slurry speech it was almost sweet.  
Bryan had to smiled.

He liked Mariah, somehow. She was a good blader - and beautiful, too. Sure, he didn't know her, but she was attracting him.

"Where's your hotel? I'll walk you there", he offered. It was half past six in the morning and a drunken girl, who appeared helpless to him even woke his protective instincts.  
Even if he knew, she was everything but helpless - he saw her blading. She was more of a kitten that could turn into a dangerous big cat, rushing for her prey, if you annoy her.  
"Lomonosov Hotel", she said and nodded, before she started moving. Her actually slight movements were clumsy at the moment.  
"If I were you, I'd try the other direction... Perhaps you'll arrive at your hotel, if you're lucky", Bryan smirked amused. Mariah ignored his undertone and turned around wordlessly. When she passed Bryan, she barged slightly into him.

He followed her and was thinking of whether this was on purpose or because she was drunk. Probably a bit of both. Bryan walked behind her for a while and they didn't speak a word.  
"How long are you staying in Moscow?", he wanted to know and catched up to her, walking next to her now. Mariah looked at him. "We're already leaving the day after tomorrow", she answered gloomy. Actually, They planned to stay longer.

When Bryan wanted to say something, they passed at the small bar Mariah has been and were interrupted by a young man, who was as drunk as a newt.

Full-throated. In russian.

Mariah didn't understand him and Bryan obviously ignored him - until he couldn't hold back a comment. He shouted something in russian at the boozed man.

"What did he say?", she asked curiously.  
"Nothing", Bryan said plainly, "just that he's envious."  
Mariah stopped and looked confused. "Envious of whom?" Bryans expression told her, he was thinking about telling her.  
"Envious of my beautiful girlfriend - and of how much fun we'll have when we're back home..."  
Mariah's face was getting red, pretty red - and Bryan had to smile again. It was the right decision to tell her what he said. Her face was worth it.

"And... what did you say?", she asked. Suddenly, his smile turned into a dirty grin. Mariah wasn't sure if she still wanted an answer to her question and even got a tiny shade redder, if this was even possible.  
"Just, that he's right to be envious!"

Said envious young man walked into their direction and tried to push Bryan away in order to get to Mariah. Bryan hissed something at him and put his arm around Mariah's shoulders.

"Let's go!", he said serious and shoved her away from the brash young man and the bar. They walked in silence for a while, Bryan still had his arm around her shoulders.  
She felt save, knowing that he's walking her back, even if she actually didn't know him - even if he did hurt other people in the past.

However - he deserved a second chance. Mariah liked him.

And this was his second chance.

**End**

I hope you enjoyed reading it! :)

Please review, if you like - I'd really be happy!^^


End file.
